Sweet Troubled Soul
by Chibidragonstar
Summary: Living with the memories of that one terrifying night, Sango is forced on the run with a man she just met. Miroku is her only chance of survival against the impure force that is after them both. Can he help her discover the truth about her past?
1. Preface: Dead Memories

**Preface**

_Bury all your secrets in my skin…_

_Come away with innocence,_

_And leave me with my sins…_

Despite the fiery touch of pain, everything felt cold. Life was slipping away from her. She was helpless, desperate to reach the light. To end the journey that brought her so much pain… it would seem the light was her escape. But only a frightening blackness surrounded her. Engulfing her.

Sango gasped as a wave of pave sent her body rigid. She needed to breath and attempted to inhale air, only causing herself to choke on a warm liquid. The coppery taste made her stomach twist in nausea as she realized it was blood. Her head was spinning and it was becoming difficult to stay awake. Moaning in agony, she turned her body upward and slid her arm out feebly in front of her. She winced as she heard something inside her crack as she pulled her broken body forward, crawling across the kitchen tile. Sango could feel her shirt becoming increasingly soaked with blood from the wound from her shoulder and forehead. Her leg, which was twisted at an unnatural angle, dragged behind her leaving a trail of black blood in its wake.

Broken, and bleeding..

"Please…" she gasped, blood seeping from her mouth onto her chin, "Help me…"

But no one heard her plea, no one was coming to save her. Deep down, she knew the end was near. Her end. Pain like this shouldn't be real, why was this happening to her? As her hand shot forward to grab another tile to pull herself further, she could hear glass crunch loudly behind her. Then all was silent, except for her frantic heartbeat. With each passing second its rhythm grew louder until it seemed to drown out in her ears.

_You're going to die…._

Tears ran down her cheeks in frustration and fear. "No… Leave me alone!" Suddenly, something heavy slammed against her back forcing her to the ground and she cried out loudly in pain. "Please," she sobbed, "Don't do this to me.." She was pinned…trapped. There was no escape, only death. Fire exploded across her back as something cleaved into her skin and her agonizing scream echoed out as her blood splattered everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

Sango jerked awake with a startled gasp. It was….. just a dream, no…. a nightmare. _A terrible memory…_She was beginning to shake, realizing her clothes were sticking to her sweat soaked skin and she tossed the heavy comforter off her body. A rush of cool air rushed against her and she slowly began to calm down. Chill-bumps rose on her skin where the twilight breeze circulated over her arms and legs. She looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in her apartment, not her childhood kitchen.

There was no one here to hurt her, she was alone and in the safety of her bed. Sango sighed softly. A Silver moon was casting a soft light through her windows causing shadows to loom out gently across her room. It was so peaceful even though cars from the traffic down below were honking and bustling about, but that never bothered her. She rolled over on her side, hugging her pillow against her stomach. A chill ran down her spine, causing her to shiver slightly. The bright green glow of the digital clock snagged her attention.

_3:24____in the morning._

"Might as well try and capture some sleep," she whispered to herself softly. There was no point in forgetting those hateful memories forever burned in her mind. As much as she tried, they refuse to leave. Eventually her eyes drifted close as she silently fell back to sleep.


	2. A New Life

**Chapter 1**

It was late afternoon when Sango began to walk home from work. Not one of the many people who passed by her gave her a second looked. They never did, but she didn't ever become aware of that. She wasn't the type of person to stand out, she always seemed to slip by unnoticed. Sango never enjoyed being the center of attention, being the shy girl that she was, so she was grateful. Dark brown hair flowed from a rubber band behind her as she walked forward. She glanced upward into the sky. She loved the sun, she loved being outside, and she loved breathing the fresh air. Life at the moment seemed alright, she was working as a temp in a local office building, and she was saving up for collage, which now didn't seem like it was going to be impossible.

"Just a few thousand more dollars and I'll be in med school," she murmured happily to herself. She wanted to be the one to help people who were in pain.

But the few endearments of her good life were quickly washed away. A young boy clothed in rags attempted to gain the attention of many passer Byers, begging for money and food. There were so many people living in poverty these days, and she suddenly felt shamed for the new life she was living. "Please can you spare some change?" she heard him ask a man. But She averted her eyes and continued forward suppressing the guilt that rose in her stomach. She was once like him, homeless and hungry. It was a fleeting memory, something she never wanted to go back to.

A car honked angrily as it sped passed her, but she didn't take it seriously. After all cars honking was normal in the city life. Seven hundred and sixty- three steps later she was home. Being a temp didn't earn a high salary, so her one bedroom apartment wouldn't seem much, but to Sango it was more than she could ask for. She tossed her canary yellow messenger bag down and it clattered to the floor as she pressed the button on her answering machine.

{You Have 4 Messages} a robotic male voice read and she pressed another button.

{Message 1, sent September 14. 2:13p.m.} She tucked a trestle of hair behind her ear as she listened intently.

"Hey Sango! It's Kagome, pick up the phone already! Uhm.. It's like 2:15, so call me back when you get this!"

Sango chuckled, Kagome was one of those people that constantly called until you actually answered. 

{Message 2, sent September 14. 2:57 p.m.}

"Sango Sango," Kagome's bell like voice sang, "It's Me. Listen It's important, so I really need to talk to you… Call me back, later loser. Haha!"

{Message 3, sent-}

The voice was cut short as the phone began to ring. Sango didn't need caller ID to know who it was. Taking a deep breath she hit the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Sango!" Kagome gasped happily on the other end of the line, "Fuckin' Finally! O-M-G, ever heard of the Purple Ice?"

"Isn't-" but Sango was cut off.

"It's this new club, and we are so going. I looked at your schedule, and since you're not working tomorrow we can stay out late."

Her shoulders slumped, her friend was really out there. You wouldn't think a hyper, energetic party-girl was friends with Sango, The quiet and I just rather be by myself girl. But it was true, Kagome and her had been best friends ever since the fifth grade, and she always loved to drag Sango to new places. She'd never been to a club though, and they were a lot of crazy drunks out there…she'd never even drank alcohol before. "Ehh, I don't know Kags," she grimaced before continuing, "It's been a long day at work and-"

"Nope, Sango you're going with me. I can't just go alone and I need you!" she paused then said, "Plus I'll let you borrow one of my really cute outfits. How was work by the way?"

"It was fine, I got to work in the main office. But-"

"I already know what you're going to say Sango. You never want to go out and as a friend I can't let you sit home alone and bored. So No buts, I'm on my way over." It was silent for a split second before Sango heard the b-flat. She rolled her eyes but smiled inwardly. She envied her friend's outgoingness, and obvious stubbornness. 

Her door bell rang not even a half an hour later as a girl with jet black hair walked through her door. "Long time no see," Kagome said sarcastically. She was small, with dainty pixie-like features. Everything about her screamed be jealous of me. But Kagome wasn't snobby like her features gave her out to be. Being the same height as Sango, many people thought she would be older. Although she was a year younger.

"I brought you this cute top I got at Forever 21," she said before Sango could reply, "I think this color would look absolutely great on you. It'll bring out those pretty eyes of yours." Kagome held out a solid navy blue baby doll shirt. It Had no sleeves on it, but it was meant to be tied around the neck with a simple bow.

Sango eyed the material warily, "Kagome I appreciate this and all… But uhm, I really think I just want to stay in for the night" The younger girl rolled her eyes and laughed, waving her hands nonchalantly in front of her.

"Psh! Nonsense, you'll be thanking me for taking you. I hear this place is the number one hang out spot of the fall." Sango grimaced…That would mean there would be a lot of people, but there was no getting passed Kagome.

"Fine, but it's too chilly for that shirt," she sighed, "Let me go throw on a sweater."

* * *

It was 8:30 and After refusing Kagome's several attempts at a wardrobe change and makeup suggestions, the two were in Kagome's car driving down the busy road. Sango yawned quietly into her hand and hugged her sweater closer to her body. It was petal pink and steeped somewhat at her collarbone, but it hung loosely over her curves just the way she liked it. Unfortunately Kagome didn't agree on the particular shirt. 

Kagome was happily humming to a song She didn't know while she tapped her long fingers lightly against the steering wheel. "Don't look so glum Sango, we're going to have fun. I'm going to get you drunk." Her jaw dropped at her friend's words, "Kags, getting intoxicated simply is unreasonable. And stupid. And pointless. And.. Well yeah. I'll pass." 

"Hahaha, the look on your face never ceases to amuse me," Kagome snickered, "Doesn't hurt to try it. You're twenty-two and you need some excitement." 

"No thanks, I want to stay in the right state of mind for your information." Kagome stuck her tongue out sideways at her, she turned the radio up on high so she couldn't protest anymore. As the car sped onward, city lights seemed like a blur as they flashed before Sango's eyes. They were entering a part of the city she had never visited before and she suddenly felt excited. A dark brick building with purple neon lights was just to their right as Kagome slid the car into a space.

"This is it," Kagome said taking the keys out of the ignition, the radio quickly died and was replaced instantly by the club's loud music. "Way to state the obvious Kags," she sneered jokingly then said, "there's a long line… Are you sure we are going to get in?"

Her friend only laughed explaining how her ex boy friend, Hojo, was a usher who agreed to let them in right away. No line waiting necessary. Sango's feet slid to the ground, the fall breeze immediately chilling her barely exposed skin. Kagome walked around the front of the car, meeting up with her they started to stride to the front door. A boy with sand colored hair, which was neatly spike, was standing at the front of the line. He wore a dark purple tuxedo indicating he was in position of work there. "Hojo! Hey," Kagome gasped cheerfully, running up to him. A boyish grin stretched across his face the moment he saw her. Hojo wasn't much taller than her, and his features weren't fully matured yet. His somewhat chubby cheeks and baby blue eyes were appealing, and it wasn't surprising to see that he and kagome were once together.

"Kagome," he said happily as he hugged her in greeting, " I didn't think you were going to come today." His eyes gleamed, and he seemed a little to happy to see her. The way he leaned toward her as he stood made it obvious he still had feelings for the girl.

"Of course silly, I said I was coming," she turned toward Sango, "You remember Sango don't you?" 

They smiled in unison as they exchanged hello's. "Hey dude are you gonna let us in or what?" a man asked, by his tone he appeared somewhat irritated he was having to wait. Hojo quickly turned his attention to him, excepting the money he jabbed toward him. The man huffed sharply as he pushed his way into the building.

"I swear, "Hojo muttered to the girls, "Some people just don't have any patience. Anyway, You ladies can just walk right on in." 

Kagome clapped her hands together, "Aw, thanks hun. I owe you one."

"It's not a problem," he replied as Kagome grasped Sango's wrist and ushered her inside. Sango muttered a thank you as she was pulled passed him and into the blinding lights of the club. A few "Hey how come they're allowed in?" and "They didn't even pay!" echoed behind them. The placed pulsed with every beat the music gave off. It would be completely black inside if not for the black lights. Everything was glowing. Women were dancing on stages toward the west side of the club, they were drenched in glow in the dark paint. Men were cheering everywhere at them. To the east side of the club was a bar, larger than Sango's living room, and there were many kinds of alcoholic beverage bottles stacked behind the counter. 

The two girls had to shove passed many dancing clubbers as they made their way to sit at the bar. "This place is really groovy!" Kagome had to yell for Sango to hear, and she nodded not bothering to reply. She didn't like having to yell that much. Kagome placed herself on a bar stool and ordered two Guinness Beers. "Here! Drink up!" she said opening her own, tossing her head back as she let the liquid go down. Sango eyed the cold bottle that was handed to her. A fog was surrounding where her fingers touched the glass, and she suddenly felt a prickling sensation run up her back. She could feel eyes bore into her back….She was being watched…


	3. Beautiful Stranger

_**Chapter 2**_

_Sango turned around, searching to meet who's ever glare she felt. It was hard to make out any certain person's face due to the constant motion of the dancing. Was she imagining it? She swiftly returned around, gripping the bottle within her hands. "Sango, at least give the drink a chance," Kagome giggled, mistaking Sango's search for being afraid to drink. She glanced down at the beverage within her hands and she realized she no longer felt watch, "Alright.." she said popping the cap off and tentatively lifting it to her lips. She closed her eyes and mimicked Kagome's movement. She tossed her head back and let the beer go down her throat. It tasted…awful. It burned as it went in her mouth, and she began to cough. She heard Kagome began to laugh, "Sango, ignore the taste and keep drinking!" Her speech was already slightly beginning to slur, "Drink it, man I paid for it."_

_Sango grimaced as guilt washed over her, kagome always spent her hard earn money on others, and she took another sip. She shuddered at the taste but continued to drink it down.. Or would have if not for the prickling sensation. She turned around once more, her gaze connecting to one with dark indigo eyes. The man wore a light red shirt beneath a black jacket that matched his black slacks and he was simply the most handsome man she had ever seen. His jet black hair was pulled back at his neck into a pony tail and it fell over his sun kissed skin. His features were rugged…wild. He was in the far corner of the club sitting at a table with a drink that was untouched… simply staring at her._

_Glaring, she realized. His expression was harsh, and his mouth was pulled into a tight frown. His jaw clenched. Was he angry? Angry at her?_

"_Nonsense," she thought, "He doesn't have a reason to be." She never met this beautiful man before, she would surely have remembered him. No one could forget a face like that… _

_Heat flooded her face as she realized she was ogling him. Even if he was handsome she was rudely staring at him.. She quickly turned around on the stool to face her already drunk friend who was laughing at the salt and pepper shakers._

"_But he's still staring at you," she thought several moments later. It was beginning to feel uncomfortable just sitting there, "Kagome I'm going to find a restroom." She said to her friend. Kagome was hunched over, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes twinkled with merriment._

_Her only response was slurred words she couldn't make out and more laughter. It would seem Kagome was a major lightweight. As she stood she risked a glance from beneath her lashes toward the man. But to her surprise.. He was no longer there. The table was empty, even the drink was gone. How strange. Her eyes danced around the club searching for the bathroom. A bright neon blue sign led her toward the corner opposite where the man's table was. _

_It was difficult walking through a crowd like this. "Watch it!" a snobby voice yelled as she bumped into a girl with blonde hair. "S-sorry," Sango muttered. Wherever she walked people were colliding into her._

"_Finally!" she thought as she made it out of the crowd and into the restroom. The music was shushed the moment the door closed._

_* * *_

_Sango slowly walked to the mirror above the sinks and she took in her reflection. Her hair was slightly messy, whipped everywhere. Her skin was flushed a light pink and dark circles were already beginning to form under her eyes. Sango's work never allowed her much sleep, so she was always somewhat tired and it showed in her appearance. She sighed, reaching into her pocket and pulled out a rubber band to tie her hair back. _

_She usually never had it down like this and she gratefully tied it back. _

_Sango grasped a silver knob, twisting it to turn the water on and she bent her head to splash cold water into her face. The door opened and she heard someone walk in, but she didn't bother to see who it was. But as the door shut behind whoever walked in clicked, she stopped wiping the water residue off her face. There was a strange presence in the atmosphere. She couldn't describe it, it was almost demonic..._

_The figure stepped close behind her and she looked up into the mirror. Fear shot up her, it was a man. One she hadn't seen before. His skin was tanned and his brown hair was pulled into a pony tail up high on his head. Unlike the man at the table, he wasn't nearly as attractive. Everything about him seemed brutal, from his built arms to the powerful muscles in his chest. He looked built for destruction. _

_His ears were pointed, much like an elf, she realized. A demon? His eyes were a sinister mirrored blue and his mouth pulled back into a grin revealing a set of porcelain fangs. They looked like they could cut through metal. "We've been looking for you," he growled softly, licking his lips. He brought his hand up and gathered a strand of her hair as he leaned forward to sniff it. His eyes closed as he smirked._

_He had claws, longer than any normal person's finger nails. He couldn't be human… But Demons usually never came to human clubs. What did he want? She froze, as he spoke again, "You have no idea how long I've searched for you." His right hand shot out and wrapped around her front, crushing her into his chest. "What are you-" she gasped as he buried his face into her neck ,inhaling her scent. Fear had her frozen in place. She felt his teeth scrape against her skin and she stiffened from pain. His left hand reach behind his back, and he pulled a syringe out of his back pocket, from what she could see from the mirror, It was filled with a dark green liquid. Was it poison? "Now if you be quiet it'll all be over with quicker than you know it" he paused, "If it were up to me, I'd have my fun with you.. But not today." As his words left his mouth, he pressed him pelvis into her bottom and she could feel his hard erection pressed against her back. It was menacing. _

_Her blood ran cold, he…. He intended to inject it into her. "Hell no!" she thought despite her fear, "A demon is not going to put some strange liquid into my system." As he brought it up to her jugular her defensive instincts came forth. Without even having to think about it, She brought her foot down hard onto his and rammed her elbow sharply into his stomach. He let out a pained gasp and his hold on her loosened. She squirmed out of his hold and turned around bringing her knee directly between his legs. It connected and his breath left him in an "Uhh!" The demon sank to the floor and he cursed loudly. "Bitch!" he snarled, "You're going to pay for that!" _

_But Sango had no intention of staying to face the consequence and she jumped up passed him and ran to the door, avoiding his hands as they swiped out to grab her legs. She flew to the door, turning the lock as she swung the door wide open. She didn't look back as she ran out shoving everyone that came in her way. Like usual, not one of the many people dancing looked at her, even with the look of panic in her eyes. "Help me!" she yelled, but no one answered her. "Please," she tried again, "There's a man after me!" She had to get kagome and get out. Fast! As she ran up the bar, Kagome was no longer sitting on the stool. "Excuse me," she yelled at the bartender, his name tag read 'Jakotsu, "What happened to the girl that was sitting here?" His pink shirt was unbuttoned almost halfway to his stomach. A flower pinned his hair back from his eyes, and he looked like he had a bit of makeup on._

_The man eyed her before speaking, his voice to feminine for a straight man, "You mean the drunk one?" Great Kagome must have drunk more after Sango departed from her._

"_Yes! Where is she?" her eyes looked around wildly, hoping…praying the demon hadn't come out of the bathroom yet._

_He let out a long sigh, "Well she left with a man with an adorable set of dog ears… such a waste," he held his hands together, his eyes gazing off dreamily, "They're long gone by now." She flinched at the longing in his voice. Apparently he wanted to be in Kagome's place. This wasn't normal. Kagome never left with a guy without telling Sango. Wait… had Kagome left with a demon? "Did you say dog ears?" she began._

"_You're friends safe," came a different voice. Sango turned slowly as she faced the man from before… The beautiful man. His eyes… oh lord.. His eyes. They were a strange color of blue-violet, neither color blending with the other but standing alone, and so erotically seductive she felt the pull of his gaze all the way to her bones. They were framed by long charcoal eyelashes that cast spiky shadows down his grim face. His beard stubble dusted along his bottom jaw and he looked down at her. Sango's head barely reached his shoulders, her stomach fluttered and her knees suddenly felt unstable. _

_There was something wild about him, something untamed and savage, a deceptively calm glint in his expression that said he did whatever the hell he pleased, whenever the hell he wanted. And as she stared at him, he stared at her. He studied her face, searing arousal flickering in those magnificent eyes of his, deepening and mixing the blue-violet to a smoldering indigo. _

_Sango moistened her lips, her mouth watering, her stomach clenching. She swayed away from him slightly, "What do you want." She said it like a statement more than a question. But he didn't answer her either way._

_He seemed no less angry then he did from before and his gaze scanned their surroundings… searching for something. "Come with me," he said, his voice a husky whisper that drifted over the small distance, as intoxicating and heady as an erotic caress. His hand snaked around her waist and he began to walk toward the exit. She jumped away from him, "Hell no, I'm going home. Alone!" she attempted to stride past him but he stepped in front of her, "No." His tone was aggravated but simply more beautiful than anything she ever heard and for a moment she forgot all about the demon and what was happening. She forgot to move. Forgot to breathe._

_His hand firmly grabbed her forearm but she tugged away, furious that this was happening to her, she turned to Jakotsu "Don't just stand there. Call Security!" But his attention was turned toward a man at the other side of the bar._

"_Look," the beautiful man snapped, "Don't make a scene. You need to get out of here. I'm not going to hurt you." His grip on her arm tighten and he dragged her closer to the door. The door opened in front of them and a gust of wind blew his jacket back revealing a silver gun, attached to his pants. OK… she was not going to leave with a man, gorgeous or not, who had a weapon. "Let me go!" she screamed, "Someone help me!" But her cry for help was lost in the sea of noise. _

_Sango wiggled around, trying to pull away. Across the club, she saw the demon from the bathroom catch sight of her and began to make his way toward them. He looked like he wanted to kill her, and if she didn't get away fast he might be able to. "Defensive instincts," she thought frantically, what if this beautiful man was working with that demon? There was no way she could face them both at the same time._

"_Hey!" she said to him, and the moment he turned around she pulled her arm back and thrust forward. Her knuckles connected with his jaw and his head whipped to the side. She brought her arm back again, and threw her arm forward with all her might as it collided with his nose. There was a sickening crunch and her whole body vibrated from the force of the blow._

"_Fuck!" he yelled as blood sprayed from his nose and he reached up with the hand opposite of holding her to cradle his now broken feature. This was her chance, Sango twisted her arm around until his grasp on her was loosen completely, and she pulled back. She was so glad she went with kagome to those self defense classes. "Freedom!" she thought happily as she pushed passed him, and out the door. She turned around long enough to see the surprised look on his face. A face that was not what she expected. A face that made her hesitate for the slightest moment. Their eyes locked, and she felt a strange jolt. God's breath…he was the most ruggedly handsome man she'd ever seen… But wasn't he trying to kidnap her? "Stop, come back!" she heard him yell but she was already gone._

_Hojo was standing where he was when they first came here, accepting money from people to let them in, and he turned around looking at her frighten features, "Sango, what' wrong?" She almost tripped as she hurried to him, "Did you see Kagome leave?" she asked between breaths, she grasped at his tuxedo pulling him to her, her eyes looking around wildly. _

_His eyes were sad as he said, "Yeah she left like ten minutes ago with a man. She looked totally trashed." Kagome must be so out of it, she probably doesn't know who she was with._

_But She didn't bother to stay and tell him what was happening, and she ran to the curb searching for a taxi. The club door opened and she heard a women yell, "Hey watch it!" Oh no…_

_Sango turned around as the beautiful man from before staggered out, he brought a hand up, which she hadn't noticed was gloved, and wiped away the blood that seeped onto his mouth. Dark purple bruises were already beginning to form below his eyes. But as soon as he exited, the demon came out right behind him. "Get back here!" he yelled at her, shoving a couple out of his way to where she stood to frightened to move. He snarled out loudly, his fangs barred. Before Sango could registered what was happening, the beautiful man swung his leg out so fast as the demon trampled passed him and he tumbled to the ground with a large crashing thud. The demon shot up instantly, confused as to what was happening, and swerved around facing the man, who pulled out his silver gun._

_Sango screamed, covering her ears, as three shots rang out. The crowd began to yell in panic and scatter away from the scene. "I guess they aren't on the same side," she thought as the man began to shoot at the tanned skinned demon. One whizzed passed the demon's arm and another sliced into his leg. Flesh tore and he screamed in pain, falling back into a teenage boy who was attempting to escape from the shootout. She could see Hojo just standing there, and she prayed he would run away so he couldn't get hurt. _

_She didn't want to stay and find out what happened next to the two so she turned, running in front of a bright yellow viper. It screeched to a stop and honked loudly. she ran to the passenger side, flinging it open. She flung herself into the car without evening bothering to ask. Heavy metal was playing seemed louder than the club's, and a boy who seemed about her age turned toward her with a face of total shock and white hot anger. But she didn't care, slamming the door shut behind her and locking it. _

"_What the fuck do you think your doing? Get the fuck out of my car!" Sango looked up to see the man run toward her, a 'don't you dare' expression played across his face, the demon was limping at his heals. "Drive! Please drive!" she yelled as she pulled a seat belt over her chest, "Now! Go!" A bullet smacked against the window, cracking it and they both screamed. The driver shouted several curses, "I'm calling the cops, my windshield looks like a fucking spider web!" _

_She dared a peek out the window, both the demon and the man were coming toward her, and now she saw each of them had a gun. "She belongs to me!" the demon yelled. "Fuck you," snarled the man, his expression held total rage. The driver had been nudging her arm the entire time, trying to get her out of the car, but she maintained a death grip on his dashboard, "Oh my god, drive you idiot!"_

"_No I said get out of my fucking car lady!" _

"_Drive!" she yelled more desperate then ever," "and I'll make sure you have sex tonight!" she finished before she realized what she was saying. His foot immediately hit the gas peddle and the car jerked into motion leaving the beautiful man standing behind in the road with a furious expression. _


	4. Escape

**Chapter 3**

"So who were those guys chasing you?" the boy asked, reaching out to turn the music down on low. He had black hair, braided down his back and his ears were pierced all the way from top to bottom. A blue cross was tattooed on his forehead and several tattoos covered his arms. Metal jingled on his eyebrows and lips as he talked. He looked like he came straight out of a 'Revolver' magazine. Sango had to calm down, or rather till her breathing returned to normal before she could answer, but she finally said, "I'm not sure. Crazy ex boy friends maybe?"

Her eyebrows drew together, of course that was a lie. She never had a boyfriend. Not a serious one anyway. She would laugh at the irony if she wasn't so scared.

"So what's your name?" he asked, all smiles and who could blame him.. She just offered to sex him up hardcore, "You're really cute." She couldn't help but blush, thinking if she should give him her real name. Could she trust this kid? He seemed oblivious to what was going on, "It's Sango, what about you?"

"Bankoustu, but you can call me whatever you want," he said with a wink, "So where do you wanna do the deed babe."

"Oh crap," she thought. She slid her hand to her pockets, a wad of 20s she placed there this morning were still there, maybe she could buy him a prostitute.

"Well?" he murmured as he reached over and placed his hand on her thigh, giving it a good squeeze.

"Uhm… a motel or something?" she offered embarrassed, "Where are you headed anyway?" God, she needed time to think.

Bankoustu gave her a knowing look, he really was attractive even with his punk attire, "Anywhere I want actually. I have no destination." Sango laid her head back against the head rest, and gazed out the window. The tall buildings were quickly becoming smaller, eventually turning to only gas stations, until they hit the country roads leaving the city life behind them. She hoped kagome was ok, If the men were looking for her she couldn't go home or to her friend's. If anyone got hurt because of her she wouldn't know what to do and she was not about to lead them to where she lived.

He tilted his head toward her and clenched her leg beneath his hand once more, "Hey… are you ok? It's not every day you get men with guns chasing you." She let out a sigh and nodded, "I'll be ok." He took her words into consideration, "Well alright, hey here's a motel." Sango's stomach twisted nervously as Bankoustu pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

The motel wasn't very big, it looked rather cheap. Even the M in Motel was out. Saying only 'otel'. "Sorry this isn't the nicest place, but it's not like we are here for scenery," he barked with a laugh. He wrapped his arm around her waist to rest on her hip as he steered her inside. This wasn't going to go over well. Bankoustu wanted sex, and he wanted it with her. He ordered a room with one bed and he sneered at the old woman behind the counter.

"She's my lover," he smirked, tilting his head toward the blushing girl in his arms. The woman rolled her eyes and gave him the room key, shooing them away to tend the next person in line. They walked in silence to the room.

"Crap, crap, crap," she thought frantically. How did she get herself into this predicament? She had to think of something fast. The boy dropped his arm away for a second to unlock their room before leaning over to squeeze her bottom. She flushed but resisted the urge to tear him to shreds. After all it was her fault they were here. Bankoustu was two heads taller then her and she suddenly felt small and vulnerable. If the opportunity arose… could she fight him off as well?

She walked away from him, into the room. The room was somewhat of a pear color, with only a queen bed in the far corner. It's blankets were a rose color but they didn't look like they had been washed… in quite a while. As she reached the bed she heard something flutter to the ground and she turned around to see Bankoustu with his shirt off as he began to strip. "Uhm," she stammered, backing up until her legs were stopped by the edge of the bed. He must have wanted to get right to it. He breathed in softly and treaded forward. Was she getting goose bumps from the cold? Or Because this man she barely knew was half naked before her?

His feet ceased walking as he stopped before her, reaching out he gently caressed her arm before he pushed against her shoulder causing her to fall back against the bed. She landed with a gasp and stared up at him. Light glowed from behind him, illuminating his body. His breaths came out uneven and harsh, his cheeks began to blush slightly. A muscle in his jaw ticked. Some one walked passed their room in the hallway chatting on a cellular device, but other than that, all was quiet. Sango twitched, blood flooding to her face as he slowly climbed on top of her. "I'm gonna rock your world babe," he said softly, tucking his head to kiss her neck. She stiffened and moved her face to the side away from his, but he didn't seem to notice. He tongued the vein where the demon would have injected her and she squirmed uncomfortably beneath him.

He was so heavy, it was awkward. She brought her leg up, hoping he would shift off of her, but he moaned as it brushed accidentally against his already hard member. She squeaked in protest. Bankoutsu moved his hand up and it brushed against the side of her breast and she blushed twenty shades of red, swatting it away. Then She brought her hand up and placed it against his chest to attempt to push him away, but he didn't budge. His mouth left a trail of kisses to her collar bone before he began to suck vigorously at the top of her left breast. "Hey Uhm let's not rush into-" but she stopped as she felt his hand drift down her stomach to the hem of her pants. She stiffened once more and Her face became an inferno red as the tips of his fingers dove down to meet the edge of her panties.

'SLAP'! Bankoustu face was cracked to the side from the force of the blow, a red handprint formed on his cheek. He looked at her, a mixture of shock, pain, and confusion lay across his features. He sat up swiftly, his knees still straddling her, "Did I hurt you babe?" He asked, unaware if he did anything wrong. "Enough is enough," she thought. Panic rose in his chest, and hers as well.

She bit her lip and looked down, "No its just...I'm not going to have sex with you." He didn't say anything for several minutes, turning her words over in his head. When he realized what she meant, It was his turn to stiffen, "Uhh you said we could fuck." He pointed a finger accusingly at her, and she brought her hands up protectively, "Hey now, I never said I…. was going to be the one you slept with.." she reached into her pocket, tentatively pulling out the money and whispered, "Here take this, you could buy yourself a prostitute?" His eyes turned harsh and he swatted the money away. "No thanks," he wasted no time jumping off of her, gathering his shirt up, "This kind of bullshit always happens to me, don't even bother."

He sounded hurt and she suddenly felt bad for leading him on even though she had to escape, "Bankoustu, I'm really sorry. Please take my money, you did pay for the room." She hurried toward him as he walked to the door. Sighing he said, "Look it's fine I'm just gonna get out of here."

"But It's late you can always stay and leave in the morning."

"No," he grimaced, pulling his shirt over his head, "Then I'll just be more tempted to sleep with you." He turned back to the door, grasping the knob but her soft hand on his arm stopped him, "I feel awful, and there's a lot of drunk drivers out there. Just stay." she smiled and then offered, "I'll sleep on the floor."

He laughed and shut the door, "Fine but I won't make you sleep on the ground. Talk about uncomfortable."

* * *

_The air around me still feels like a cage…_

_And love is just a camouflage ,_

_For what resembles rage…again._

Sango stretched her arms over her head, and yawned involuntarily before climbing under the blankets of her bed. A piece of paper, consisting of colors that couldn't be identified in the rainbow, floated to the floor. "I hope mom likes the picture I drew for her," she wondered happily. In a sea of comforting cotton she closed her eyes waiting for sleep to take her from reality to a word consisting only of dreams. She could hear the clock on her night stand ticking away, as time passed. Everything seemed so peaceful….calm.

_But nothing ever lasts long…_

Thudding on the stair steps beyond her door frame woke Sango from the little sleep she accomplished. Who could that be? "Kohaku?" Sango called out groggily, "Dad said we had to go to bed…" But he didn't answer, the thudding continued, growing quieter as whoever was on the steps went down to the bottom. If her brother got in trouble again, then he couldn't go to the water park with them the following weekend. "I better go warn him," she thought getting up slowly. She walked out of her room and tip toed down the stairs, hoping her parents wouldn't hear. "Kohaku," she whispered as she reached the last step, " you need to go back to bed." Again… no answer. Was he purposely ignoring her?

She shifted forward, placing her foot on the ground. But… it slid awkwardly causing her body to fling backward. She cried out in surprise, latching her hands onto the stair's railing to stop herself from tumbling into the wood. "What the heck?" she thought. Glancing down she saw a dark puddle beneath her. It looked like….. Mud? Whatever it was, it trailed all the way down the hall and into the kitchen. Sango bent down, tapping her fingers gingerly into the liquid. It rippled lightly before stilling. Bringing it up to her face, she sniffed at her fingers.

Her nose crinkled at the metallic scent. It smelled awful… sickening. It definitely wasn't mud. But she couldn't make out what it was. She decided to follow the trail down the hall. As she reached the kitchen, she saw Kohaku hunched over by the table, his back to her. The trail ended at his feet. He was rocking on the balls of his feet, whimpering softly. "Kohaku!" she whispered sternly, "What are you doing? You shouldn't be-" but she stopped as he stood up and turned toward her. She instantly paled.

At that moment she knew what the liquid was. It was blood. Kohaku stood before her, his hair shielding his eyes from her view. In his hands he held a kitchen knife, one their parents always stored away from them. It was drenched in blood and so was he… but who's was it? She was at a loss for words as she stared at him. "Sango….sister…?" he sounded like he was in pain, "Run away from me." A silvery tear cascaded down his cheek, but was he smiling? In this light she couldn't tell. What was going on? What did he mean? "Give me the knife Kohaku," she commanded instead of heading his words, walking toward him, "You can seriously get hurt with that." But that was her mistake…

The moment she stopped in front of her sibling, his hand with the metal whipped out beside her face. Pain rushed to her cheek as blood sprayed out. "Kohaku?!" she yelled, "What are you doing?" She turned around, and attempted to run away from him. But she felt the knife cut into her right shoulder and she screamed out. Her body flew forward and she tried to turn around, but there wasn't enough space to do it fully. She heard her left leg crack, and she felt like it was on fire. She crashed against the kitchen counter head first. She felt her body twitch before slumping toward the ground.

Something warm rushed down her face as she lay crumpled on the floor. She couldn't even see any more. A glass vase tipped over from the counter edge, and slammed against the ground next to her, shattering into a tiny thousand pieces. Sango could feel several shards slice into her already battered cheek. But she couldn't move away. Her forehead felt smashed in… "I have to get away," she thought. Slowly, she willed her body to move again. She reached out, clutching the tile and pulled her body forward. She had to escape. "Please," she cried out tasting blood, "Help me!" Mom. Dad. Anyone! Only a frightening silence answered her. She began to sob in frustration… in fear and pain, "Leave me alone!"

**Kill her…** she heard a voice call out. She felt her brother's foot slam against her back, shoving her to the ground. "Kohaku!" she sobbed, turning up to meet his eyes. His blank, emotionless eyes. "Don't do this to me…." she begged as His hand raised above his head. Deep down…she knew this was it. She closed her eyes, praying differently.

Her prayers were unanswered though, as she felt the knife cleave her spine. Her world went red with a haze of shock and she screamed deafeningly. How could he.. Her little brother…do this…. To her?


	5. Trapped

**Chapter 4**

There was nothing better then resting a wearing body on a very cushioned surface. Even though she was sore, she welcomed it. For she knew running was over with… right? Sango's eyes fluttered open as the morning light streamed through the window beyond the bed. She sighed, her gaze drifting to find the space beside her empty. Had Bankoutsu already got up and left? After their little incident last night, she and Bankoutsu stayed up talking for a few hours and ordered food on the phone from room service. It turned out, his mom left him and his dad when he was only six. His dad died of a broken heart just a few months ago, leaving his son a huge sum of money. He really didn't have a home to return to, so he would take a few thousand dollars from time to time and blow it on whatever he pleased. Sango felt sorry for him, from her own experience she knew living on your own was tough. He gave her his number in case she ever wanted to escape from 'bad guys' again, and eventually they both fell asleep into the comforts of the motel bed.

Nausea crept into her stomach as she replayed what happened at the club last night. She never expected to be in a motel on the outskirts of town. Sango suddenly felt homesick, and an image of Kagome's face appeared in her mind…. "I wonder if she ok," she thought, clutching the bed sheets up to her chin. Everything that happened last night was executed on an impulse. If she really was in her right state of mind, without having to panic about being shot, she probably never would have told a stranger that he'd be getting laid. Even though Bankoutsu never touched her after the misunderstanding, she was glad she at least made it out alive. But had Kagome?

She turned over, and reached for the phone. She better call her and find out. After she punched in the digits she had memorized of her friend's cell, she waited for it to start ringing. After several minutes, not a single sound came from the phone. Was it dead? She looked at it questionly, before pulling the base of the phone up to find the wire cut. The green wire dangled before her, its edges torn and destroyed. A tray that held food from the night before lay empty beside where the phone was placed and the blood drained from her face.

They had used the phone last night… to order food. And she knew Bankoutsu wouldn't have cut the phone wire. The phone's base slip from her hands as her fingers went limp and it clattered against the nightstand before falling to the floor. "I couldn't let you use the phone," came a familiar, silky voice, "Calls can be traced for your information."

Sango couldn't find herself to move, so she sat frozen with her hands still up as if she was holding the phone. Her eyes refuse to meet the beautiful stranger's as she heard his feet shuffle toward her. "You shouldn't have run from me," he said sitting beside her on the bed, she felt the bed sink slightly under his weight, "I'm excellent at tracking down my subjects." Subjects….? She gulped audibly, still frozen, "What… what do you want…?"

"I'm not here to hurt you, if that's what you think." the man said. But could she really believe him? He hadn't come all this way just this way to talk…

"Please," she said, closing her eyes, "Leave me alone. I didn't do anything… I swear."

"I know _ you _ haven't done anything," he paused, "Sango.." Confusion pulsed through her, causing her to open her eyes. She turned toward him, shocked. Instantly her gaze met his and her jaw almost slammed against the floor. She never thought she'd actually see a face she could describe that looked like it was carved by angels. From his heart stopping indigo eyes to his perfect, well defined jaw line, Sango could have melted into a pile of pathetic goo at his feet.

She could feel the fluttering butterflies make a pit in the bottom of her stomach, and she bit her lip. His hair was slightly ruffled, but he looked like he was just done modeling for a cover shoot. The bruises he had obtained from her last night were slightly darker than she remembered, but they only added to his rugged appeal. But that was besides the point.

"How… do you know my name?" she asked, liking the way her name had rolled off his tongue. He looked at her, and she automatically wondered what he'd look like if he actually smiled.

"I know everything about you Sango."

Ok…? If he wasn't unbelievably handsome, she would freak out screaming she had a stalker. Wide eyed she stared back at him, mahogany clashed against indigo. "Remember Sango, he has a gun. He shot at someone," she thought. Even if it was a demon who tried to inject her. She didn't want to be next. "You need to….Leave. Right now." she said standing up, and away from him. In turn he stood up gracefully in front of her. He was… so tall. Her head looked like it barely reached the top of his shoulders, which were… very wide with the obvious muscle that restrained him back. And she thought the demon looked like he was built for destruction….

He wore the same clothes as he had in the club, but then again so did she.

"Why?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Yes.. Why did he have to leave? He was so….mouth watering.. So…

Dangerous.

Shaking her head she backed away from him, "Because… I uh…Have jealous boyfriend who should be coming back any minute. And if you want to live you should probably leave." His husky chuckle filled the air" You mean that boyfriend?" he tilted his head to the foot of the bed, where she saw Bankoutsu unconscious on the ground. Only his head was visible to Sango, and he was drooling, sleeping soundly.

"Uhm," she looked around, her eyes flying to the door. If she could get to the hall she could scream for help. She concisely shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying to devise a plan. But she had to think fast because he started to tred right toward her, causing her to back right into the nightstand. The empty tray touched her palm and she reacted on instinct.

With only a few feet separating them, she grabbed the tray and flung it toward him. She quickly shot passed him to the door as he dodged the flying tray. Everything happened so fast she didn't even have time to blink. But freedom was swift. His powerful arm snaked around her stomach and he flung her back into the bed.

She felt her body soar through the air like a rag doll before she fell hard, face first against the bed with the full weight of a man on top of her. Her breath slammed against her chest. She couldn't move. Or Breathe for that matter. She gasped from the force of being brought up hard against the granite wall of his chest. Laid out against him, the full length of her body was plastered against hard, unyielding stone.

Her cheeks burned with indignation and from the sudden blast of heat that seemed to radiate from him. Instinctively, she rebelled at the closeness. At the intimacy of being molded beneath this strange, but beautiful man. "Get your filthy body off of me!" she screamed out. But he didn't smell filthy at all. He smelled like myrtle and heather, and the faintest hint of the sea. Furious at the sudden turn of her thoughts she continued to unleash her outrage on her captor. But it was useless as she struggled to wrench free, his arm was as rigid as steel. And she barely moved an inch.

"I'm afraid not Sango dear."

She froze at the lilting sound of the burr in his voice. His voice made the hairs on her arm stand straight on end. His tone was almost hypnotic. Deep and dark, with an indisputable edge of danger. He stayed like that for a moment longer, letting her feel his weight, letting her feel her helplessness, before rolling her onto her back. Her hair streamed out across her face and tangled with her lashes. He pinned her shoulders to the bed and pressed the long length of his body against hers to keep her down.

"Help me! Someone! I'm being-" she felt one of his hands cup her mouth, silencing her frighten pleas for help. "Please," he said menacingly, "You test my patience, you little banshee. If you do not be quiet I will not hesitate to render you unconscious." With that he removed his hand and placed it back onto her shoulder, the warning was clear. Stretched out beneath him, she stared up into his eyes - Breathing hard from her struggles, her bosom heaved conspicuously. Something changed in his gaze and his eyes fell on her breast, lingering. Heat spread across her face. She lashed out as if scolded by his eyes. With the quick burst of energy, she managed to free one hand and rank her nails down his cheek.

"Fuck," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice, "You're really a firecracker aren't you." He tugged onto her wrists, pinning them above her head. "Who are you anyways," She snapped, "Get off of me. What do you want. I demand you leave!"

"You're in no position to be issuing commands," he lowered his face close to hers, "Now if I get off of you, you better not run again. Because by now you'll know I'll just drag your little ass back to bed." His hot breath tickled her face like an erotic caress. Run. She knew if she did, she wouldn't be able to get away… she might as well figure out what was going on and get all the information out of him that was possible. She nodded, "Fine.."

Slowly, he sprang to his feet, and looked down at her, blocking any possible chance to get to the door. "Now, If you don't mind," he said, "I'd like to be hitting the road ASAP." Wait he was leaving? "Well I won't stop you," she said calmly, "Go on and get lost." He only laughed, "Don't be childish Sango, I'm not leaving without you." She felt her blood go cold, "Who are you." She just wanted to go home. His face soften slightly, then quickly became cold and detached. "My name… Is Miroku," he said, "I've been assigned to protect you." Sango eyed him warily. "Protect me from what."

He took a breath and exhaled slowly, "From someone who wants you dead." Suddenly she didn't feel so good, like she was going to retch but she held it in. Her fists clenched the bed sheets in her hands, trying to steady herself. Why would someone want to kill her. "Who?" she whispered so softly it was barely audible, "Why.. What have I done." She felt Miroku place a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she didn't have the strength to push it away, "We aren't entirely sure. All we know is that you were targeted for termination."

"We? You and who else. You can't possibly be the FBI or whatever," she asked. "I'm sorry," he said, removing his hand, "But I cannot give you further information on who I work for." He certainly didn't sound sorry, his apology was rehearsed, and lacked emotion. Her eyebrows lowered, and she gave him the best sarcastic face she could summon, "Termination? By what, a terminator? This sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me. Let me guess you've come from the future right?!" she threw her hands up in the air, and cocked her head toward his, "Sorry, but you don't look like a Kyle Reese to me. And I'm sure as hell not a Sarah Conner." He frowned at her, his jaw clenched and he suddenly looked like he had in the club. Angry. "Do I look like I'm from the future?" he said, "This is a serious matter. Why do you think Kouga tried to neutralize you yesterday?"

"Who the fuck is Kouga?" she said, her voice raising in a strange pitch. Was it that demon with the syringe? "Kouga, is a wolf demon. He's excellent at tracking, all wolf demons are, " he said, "He works for a man named Naraku, and if he had gotten to you before I did. You would be dead."

Naraku…? Miroku had said the man's name like a curse. That name… she could have sworn she heard it somewhere before, but she couldn't quite remember. "Who's Naraku, and Kouga did get to me before you did. Do I look dead to you?" She saw him pale, his eyes widen, "He did?"

"Uh yea, he tried jabbing this syringe into my neck, "she pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Her head was spinning with confusion, and her nausea wasn't abating. She closed her eyes tightly, burying her head into her arms. They didn't talk for several minutes, both at a loss of words. "What time is it," she finally spoke. The sun's light wasn't directly shinning through the window, it was over head. "It's about 12," he said, "Are you hungry?" She shook her head, but her stomach rumbled slightly. She didn't have a chance to eat since lunch yesterday, and she only picked at the food Bankoutsu ordered.

Sango didn't want to though, fearing she would probably just throw it all back up. "Liar," he said softly, no longer angry, "Come on let's get going." She felt his arm latch under hers as he pulled her up into a standing position. Her feet slid to the floor, but she kept her eyes shut, "No," she mumbled, "I'm not going anywhere with you." Her knees shook slightly, and she swatted his hand away. His grip remained firm, "Sango, we need to leave. I'm not the only person trying to find you." The room was starting to spin.

He was right, Kouga was after her. Fear shook through her, she felt so weak and pathetic. Why was this happening to her? She escaped that demon only by chance… could she do it again? Was Miroku really there to help her? Sango suddenly felt lightheaded, and she crumbled to the floor, promptly passing out.


End file.
